Secrets behind the mask
by thunderfox25
Summary: Sensui and Itsuki are dead right? Well it's time to meet the family! What's up with Hiei? Why doesn't he kill one of the eneimes? What does Hiei's past have to do with one of them? Rated for lang and violence. HB, YK, YukinaK, KuramaOC, SniperOC.
1. Default Chapter

5 Deaths  
  
Thunderfox: this takes place after the fight with Sensui. It has been about two weeks. Youko and Suichi are now in separate bodies. Youko is in Makai for this chapter. '=Thought, *=dream.  
  
"Kurama! Kurama get up." Kurama felt someone shaking him violently. He rolled on his side and threw the covers over his head the shaking came again and again. He finally stepped out of the bed and went to the window. A cold gust of air swept over his body as Hiei came in. Kurama latched the window and clicked on the light. "Hiei what happened to you?" Kurama said as he looked over his friend. He was bleeding from just cuts very deep cuts. He rushed off to the bathroom to grab bandages and alcohol. Hiei was sitting on the floor looking at his sword as if it had a disease. Kurama laughed a little and Hiei shot him a glare. "Sorry. I must ask why are you staring at it like it offended you?" Hiei winced when the alcohol hit one of the deeper cuts. "It did offend me. I can't believe I got beat by a human." Hiei shook his head and sighed. Kurama wrapped the deepest wound on him and went to put the items back. "Suichi? What are you doing up? Its three in the morning." Shiori asked her son. She knew about his friend but said nothing about the late night visits. Kurama shook his head "Nothing mother I couldn't sleep that's all." Shiori smiled. "You remind me of your father Suichi. You look just like him the same red hair and green eyes. The perfect gentleman and husband."  
  
Kurama smiled and went back upstairs. Hiei had moved to the windowsill and was waiting for him. "What took you so long? Your mother caught you?" Kurama nodded. He sighed and sat on his bed. "Hiei who were you fighting with? You said you fought with a human. Why?" Hiei sat up straight and cracked his knuckles. "She attacked me. I was sitting at the park waiting for Yusuke and she came out of nowhere. I will admit she was good." Kurama nodded as he listened. He noticed he said she. "Hiei you didn't fight a girl. Did you?" Hiei stared out the window for a few seconds. "Yes I did. It was self-defense. I didn't even get to use the dragon on her. She is probably somewhere having nightmares and won't mess with me again." Kurama doubted that seriously. He went to the closet and pulled out a sleeping bag for Hiei and a pillow. Hiei refused quickly saying he had to leave. 'Come now take a break. You know you hate that tree and plus its much warmer in here than out there.' Hiei scolded himself for getting attached to the warmth of the room. He changed his mind and crept in the bag. Kurama whispered goodnight and turned off the light.  
  
The sun was already up when Kurama awoke Hiei was still there also. He got up and went downstairs to get breakfast. He heard his mother talking on the phone. He wondered whom she was talking to. He held his breath waiting for her to hang up. When she did he asked her who it was. She shook her head and told him that she would be leaving to go to work and that she made breakfast for two. Kurama thanked her and brought the food up. Hiei as still asleep and was now covered with sweat. He was tossing and turning Kurama tried to wake him up. A big red mark appeared across Hiei's face. Kurama ran downstairs to get the phone. He was going to call Yusuke and find out what was happening. He ran up the stairs and Hiei was now covered in blood. When Yusuke picked up he screamed in the phone. "Get Genkai and Kuwabara." Yusuke said he would be as fast as he could. About ten minutes passed before the three arrived Yukina and Botan were with them as well. Hiei moved his hand over his head and blood shot out of the space where the Jagan was. Hiei whimpered and shook every few seconds. "Genkai what's wrong with him? Why is he bleeding like this?" Kurama asked panic shrilling his voice. Genkai shook her head. Everyone could just sit and wait it out. Hiei whimpered again and everyone heard something speaking comforting words to him. "Hiei. Hiei. Please you'll be fine. Its just a phase." Hiei's body moved to a sitting position. He looked as if he were in someone's lap. The form materialized and they gasped. The woman looked at Kurama she smiled. "Thank you. Hiei was in so pain before you came. I am his mother Hina. I was allowed ten minutes to see my son and daughter." With that Hina began to fade. Hiei shot up and rubbed his head. "Mother." He called. Yukina ran to him. "I found you. You're my brother." Hiei nodded he looked ready for anything. "There now that wasn't so bad was it? Hiei Jaganshi the first of the fire demon race to absorb the Jagan eye. Job well done!" A guy stepped out of the shadows of the room. He had black hair with one strand hanging in front of his left eye. He shifted on his left foot. "I suppose you are the spirit dectives. Not what I would expect from him. Dad and Itsuki were the best." Everyone could do nothing but stare at him. "Yes I'm Sensui Senobu's son but I'm just the baby. He had three daughters and we can't forget about Itsuki's three girls either. I don't want to fight I can't. I'm simply here to warn you of the ones who will try to carry on his plans. If they can get the two oldest to join them. By the way my name is Irana. Expect me back in three days with an update. You might want to get your best friends to help." Irana stepped back into the shadows and disappeared. Everyone seemed to know what the next course of action was.  
  
Thunderfox: What will they do? Cliffhangers just love 'em. OK if you want more review. I would like to know what everyone thinks. I will update Tuesday if I can. Ja! 


	2. Daniellea, the past knower

Kurama and Genkai agreed that finding Sniper and Matari would be in their favor. Kuwabara had found him the day after the order was given. It had been two days since the visit from Irana. Yusuke spent this Saturday looking for Kayko's present. Her birthday was tomorrow and everyone had gotten her a present except Yusuke and Hiei. He went to Kurama's he had the urge to ask him what to get her. He went to the door and began to knock. After a few seconds Shiori came and answered the door. She led him to Kurama's room and then returned to the kitchen. Yusuke knocked and let himself in. Kurama was on his bed holding a piece of crumpled paper. Yusuke gently punched him. Kurama handed him the paper. "It's from Hiei. He said he wasn't going to help out with this mission. He wants to be left alone."  
  
Yusuke scanned the letter twice and balled it up in his fist. He slung it against the wall. "Temper, temper. Hiei just needs sometime dealing with what he has. You know?" Irana was standing in the corner nearest the window. "How did you get in here?" Kurama asked getting ready to launch his weapon. "He came through the open window. It is a shame how you just leave the woman by herself. I can hardly believe it. She could get hurt again by him." Yusuke didn't recognize the girl and neither did Kurama. The girl had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was about Yusuke's height and she was a medium tan. "Whom are you talking about? My mother? Who are you?" Kurama asked his ki rising. "Daniellea. Yes your mother is being stalked. On top of that your human father is dead and he didn't even deserve to die." Kurama stared at the girl in total shock. Danellea turned to Irana. He glared at her she stared him down and made a growling noise. Irana struck at her neck with his hands. Daniellea pointed her finger at him and whispered something no one could pick up. Irana got bigger and finally exploded all that was left was a pink energy ball. Daniellea moved her hand to capture it but it dispersed before she could reach it.  
  
Kurama sat on the bed and took a breath. "Did you know my father? How did he die? What did he do to die? Please tell me." Daniellea nodded. She placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder. He looked at it and sighed. "No told me about how he died. I want to know what he looked like and what his name was. Everything." Kurama looked at her for a second a pleading look came across his eyes. Danielle closed her eyes and pointed to Yusuke. Kurama nodded and Daniellea sat beside him. Yusuke settled for the floor. "Your father. He was an investigator for the police of this city. He and another officer were put on patrol of this block. An attack had taken place in this house. Shiori's mother and father were killed while she was tied up in her room. Your father came saved her and killed the attacker all together. The other officer said he planned the attack and since rank does matter your father was put on probation. After eight years your mother met with him and they fell in love. They were married and six months later you were born." Daniellea stopped. Kurama looked at her and laid his head on her shoulder. She started again. "He was off probation. He and your mother were on their way from the hospital with you. They came along and a young girl came along the road. Your father called the squad and when they questioned the girl she testified that your father was the criminal. He was sentenced to death secretly. He loved to run the track around the office. He went to run and they...shot him at will. Everyone was in an uproar. A test later found that the woman was an escapee from the prison. She testified because he put in the jail before. That's why he's not here." Kurama paled and Danielle laid his head in her lap. She began to stroke his hair. He leaned up and licked her cheek. "Your father's name was Koji Minamino. He worked with my oldest sister. Their does that answer the questions?" Kurama nodded and smiled a very weak smile.  
  
Yusuke looked at the clock it read 10:30. He rushed out the bedroom grabbed his coat and left. Outside the house he saw a shadow moving around. He shook his head and left. He arrived home greeted by a panicking Botan. She was paler than usual and her hair was down. "Yusuke. Hiei found sniper and they will be here tomorrow. Sniper was in a wreck he was hit by a car. When Hiei arrived he had lost most of his blood. Hiei took him to Koenma to be revived." She slid to her knees. "What's the matter Botan not feeling so hot?" Yusuke asked innocently. "No. A mission. Koenma has found a demon holding humans captives. One of the two oldest daughters is there. We have to find her. She is very important to our cause." Yusuke nodded. "Well can it wait? Kurama is having a past crisis and Kuwabara is with Matari. Tomorrow we'll look." Botan summoned her oar and left. Yusuke unlocked the door and went inside. He looked for his mother. 'She would have left a note if she was going somewhere. Right?' Yusuke went and plopped on his bed. It sank under his weight. The mattress felt lumpy and he moved to the couch. He nodded off.  
  
Yusuke woke up in a cold sweat. He saw Hiei outside and Sniper was leaning over the balcony. Kurama and Daniellea had arrived. Yusuke went to join Hiei. "We found out who Kurama's father was and how he died. I think Kurama's also found someone he likes." Hiei stared open-mouthed. "I'm not kidding he licked her cheek and laid his head in her lap and on her shoulder." Hiei grinned and shook his head. "She's just showing she's not any enemy by allowing the last two acts. The first one not explainable for them." Botan came by on her oar. "Yusuke. The girl that I told about before was a story. She is dead and never had a chance." Yusuke sighed and looked at Sniper. He looked a lot paler that usual. "Let me go! Now! Let GO!' Yusuke heard someone shout. He looked down and a girl was being drug down the street. She was bleeding badly and her captor slung her on his shoulder. Sniper launcher his dice and killed the person. The girl fell to the ground and looked up at them. Daniellea came to the balcony and waved. "Who's that? Do you know her?" Danielle nodded.  
  
Thunderfox: Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block badly and had a 20- page story top turn in along with a project. I'll try and update tomorrow. Please review. 


	3. Saya, The Gifted Daughter

----------------Words=sounds. ~+=Telepathy talks---------------------- ------------ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
"Know her? She's my older sister. She was the one who worked with Koji, Kurama's dad. She was "gifted" as Koji put it. I don't remember seeing her that much. We had different mothers and the same father Sensui. Her mother was 16 when she was born. It's been ten years since I seen her and she still wears that same mask." Daniellea shook her head and sighed. 'Why? Why are you hiding? What are you afraid of?' Daneiellea jumped when Kurama grabbed her hand. He pulled her inside and shut the screen. Yusuke went in the kitchen and took Sniper and Hiei with him. "Who is that? Is that his girlfriend? Daniellea?" Hiei was shaking his head. Yusuke nodded and looked at Sniper who was obviously bored. Ring. Ring. Ring. Sniper reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue cell phone. "Yes. I'll be home in a week mother. Yes. Kari is at Emily's. I dropped her off there. I'm at a friend's house. Yes. Okay. Bye." Yusuke and Hiei were staring at him oddly. "My mom. She wants me to pick up my sister when I leave. She has a friend down here not to far away."  
  
Sniper went to the living room and sat on the couch. "What did you want me for?" He asked nicely. Yusuke started and was cut off by Kurama. "Sensui. The last time I checked was dead. Well we've learned that he has a family that wants to continue his plans to kill all humans. If they can get the oldest two to join them. We figured since Sensui seemed to trust you more that he would relay information to you about them. We need the information he gave you and then you can go home if you wish." Sniper looked around the room. "I've met his wife once or twice. His youngest daughter a few times and that's all. The wife's name is Sora. The daughter I met her name was Mizu. She was a half demon. That's all I remember." It began to rain very heavy. Kurama and Daneillea went home and Hiei left shortly after. That left Yusuke and Sniper. 'I feel so awkward here.' Sniper thought as he studied Yusuke's face. He was glaring. 'What is he gonna do?'  
  
Sniper and Yusuke were staring the other down. A gunshot was heard and Yusuke ran to the door. Atsuko was lying on the ground face down with a can of cola in her hand. "Mom. What the hell happened to you? Who shot you?" Sniper called for an ambulance. It took about fifteen minutes for them to arrive and then she was dead. A police car came up and two females got out of the car. They searched the area and came back to the car. "Saya get out. We need you. Wake up. Saya. Now!" A girl about 16 came out of the car. She had black hair and misty silver looking eyes. She came out the car and went past Yusuke. She turned and smiled at him. Saya went to the stretcher and placed her hand on Atsuko's head. "Bring the tranq! And a few gauze pads. Bring the car here." The older of the females continued to bark out orders. Sniper and Yusuke fixed their attention on Saya. She was getting an injection of some kind. It immediately knocked her out. With her hand on Atsuko she lay down. Sniper moved closer and Yusuke followed. Saya was starting to struggle and just like Hiei before; she began to bleed.  
  
The woman from before barked more orders. Yusuke was focused on Saya. Atsuko began to breathe and the doctors put her on a heart monitor. Saya was still bleeding and she was being carried to the police car. Sniper ran to his motorcycle. Yusuke got on and they followed the ambulance and the police car. At the hospital Yusuke checked in his mother and joined Sniper in the waiting room. A nurse came and took them to see Atsuko's doctor. "She will be alright. She will be able to go home tomorrow. She will just have to have an officer with her at all times. If you don't mind that is." The doctor went on explaining the situation to them as if the two were babies. Sniper made a comment Yusuke couldn't catch. The doctor seemed shocked. He went on explaining the main details and a nurse ran in and whispered something in the doctor's ear. He bowed in apology and ran off into a room down the hall. "What did the doctor say?" Yusuke asked feeling weak. Sniper guided him to a chair and explained that until the police found the person who shot the gun she would be watched. Yusuke understood and one of the female officers (whom Yusuke recognized was giving the orders for the officers) came and sat beside Yusuke. "I'm Sandra. I will find the person who did this to your mother before the week is out. If I can."  
  
Sniper stopped Sandra. "What about the girl? Is she still alive?" She looked at him strangely and nodded. "Yes. She is alive for now. She has a bad habit of "closing" her body. That's why we use the tranq when we need her insight. If you want to see her you can." Sniper pulled Yusuke out of the chair and found Saya's room. Yusuke sank in the nearest chair while Sniper went to the bed and touched Saya's hand. Saya stirred and sat up. "Hagari? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Kari?" Sniper said nothing. Saya looked to Yusuke. "The person whop hurt your mom was a demon. He figured that your mother would be a weak spot as well. I hate to say it but they're after you and your family. I suppose as soon as I'm able. I'll go search the house again." Yusuke gave Sniper a sharp glare. ~+What are you doing? I thought you said you didn't know any of Sensui's older daughters. You told us lies. I'm ticked now.+~ Yusuke started to draw up his strength for his Spirit Gun. Then it hit them both. Saya was gone.  
  
Thunderfox: I hope you like so far. Sorry if it's confusing I'm trying to type this without getting yelled at by my mom who hates this show and every other one like it. So I'll update when I can 


	4. Kagura, Mekai's Queen

Saya was floating about twenty feet from the ground. She was trying to get on the ground. "Why do you want to hurt me?" Yusuke began to laugh. "Sniper. She's talking to the air." Crash. Hiei, Kurama, and Daneillea came through the window. "Oh. Saya." Daneillea spoke before she touched the wall. "Who are you? What do you want?" A green light came from the floor. A skeleton appeared and the muscle and skin began to grow. "I want... her to die for what she did. I will have what I want." Daneillea shuddered. Flowers began to pop up everywhere. 'Youko specialty. Good time for attack.' Kurama thought as he launched his weapon at the almost human skeleton. The flowers formed a barrier preventing any attacks or movement. "Hiei. Can't you burn these things? You are a fire type after all." Hiei nodded he raised his ki to a burning point and fell silent. A blue flame came from the ground. It launched at Hiei who was trying to cut the flowers with his sword. "Dragon Immortal Darkness Flame." A black dragon similar to Hiei's was swirling across the floor. It swallowed the skeleton and shrunk to a small black gem.  
  
Saya dropped to the ground with a thud. Sniper went to her and held her close to him. The gem began to change again into a semblance of a dragon. A girl closer to Sniper's age came and picked up the gem. "I hate it when you try to out smart me. You know how I am about people I like." The girl spun around. "How did you find me?! I was just helping humans like you said. Arbitis what's wrong with helping family?" Arbitis sneered "I wanted to keep you hidden from the humans like your aunt requested. You're a queen and you shouldn't be among the humans. I won't let you make a mistake like your mother did with him." The girl they now noticed must have been Sensui's. She had the same mark on her forehead but she had traits that weren't even close to his. Her hair started dark and faded, as her hair got longer. Her eyes were silver with a blue ring in the middle.  
  
Another maid came holding a blue dress. "Miss Kagura. You have a meeting with Lord Enma in fifteen minutes. He wishes to make a proposal to connect worlds." Kagura nodded and took the blue dress from the lady. A black wall came around Kagura and when she stepped out the dress was on her. "If his proposal includes me marring that baby looking son of his. I think I'll pass. I'd much rather have a demon than him. Even a half breed." Arbitis shook his head and sighed. "I suppose you want a demon who sees you as a toy? Is that suiting for the Queen of Mekai?" Kagura shrugged. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Daneillea stared in disbelief 'She's queen.' Ran through all minds. Saya wiggled out of Sniper's arms. "Why aren't you in Hiei's arms? Aren't you two together anymore?" Yusuke looked at Hiei who had a light blush on his face. "I told you Hiei and I we never together. We were just friends and still are. Friend is as far as it goes." Kagura spoke up staring Saya straight in the eye. Kagura tied the dragon gem around her neck. She turned to Yusuke and the others.  
  
"You can come if you want. I'm pretty sure Koenma wants to see you." She snapped her fingers and a black hole appeared through the wall. Everyone filed in she stepped in last and closed the portal in seconds they were at the Gate of Judgement. Koenma was waiting for them. He was in his older form Kagura gave him a small smile and entered the palace. Koenma told Yusuke and the others to follow him to the meeting chamber. Kagura was seated in a blue chair across from Koemna's chair. "The proposal that my father suggested was that you either marry me or one of the rulers. I think that's a crazy choice." Kagura looked at Yusuke and Sniper. Who were lined against the wall. Saya was glaring at her. "Well, what do you two think? I need someone's opinion." Sniper took a breath. "Kill me later for saying this. Why do either. What's the point of this idea if neither is happy?" Yusuke nodded." I agree. I don't know much about marriage or what but it takes two." Kagura was standing beside her chair. She was looking over the Styx River. Sniper moved beside her. Saya glared at them and she started screaming. "I can't take it anymore. Dad always said he'd get you back one day and that we'd be happy but now I can see why our aunt put you away. She was afraid of you she knew you would try and kill her to take the throne from her she knew."  
  
Kagura went to the girl and tapped her head. A hollow sound came out and then a baby cry. "Saya? Is that Saya?" Sniper asked picking up the little child. "Yes it is. She is one of the enemies. She isn't Sansui's daughter. She belongs in Itsuki's family line." Sniper handed her the small Saya. Kagura smiled and sat down in her chair. "Look Koenma. If you to do get married then at least you'll already have an heir." Yusuke teased. Hiei came in dragging a soaked Botan. Saya started to cry and Kagura held her on her shoulder. Botan sat up choking on the water she swallowed. She stood up leaning against a noticeably taller Hiei. "Koenma. Invaders from Makai in the castle. They demand to see the Mekai queen." Botan fainted in Hiei's arms. Yusuke and Sniper readied their weapons incase they were needed. Kagura went to the stage.  
  
The demons settled down a few were still fighting and Kagura's glares quieted that too. Three demons stepped out of the crowd. They bowed and so did Kagura. "Who are the half-breeds?" One of the demons commented. He was green and had green eyes. Kagura looked at them. "Guards. Touch them and you will suffer. Just a friendly warning. What did you summon me for?" The second demon bowed this demon was female. She had the brown hair of a human and the tail and ears of a wolf. She had fur lining her torso and it fell out to a skirt. "We wish to move our demons into Mekai. Our food and water is running short. We have had few small demons to live past the month." The third demon stepped up. This one was the closest to human looking. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue tunic and a lighter shade of pants. "Even if we can't take all of them. Can we at least take the younger ones? We have already lost a few thousand in three months." Kagura leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. "Tell you what. I'll take those under 100 and the girl and women. The males can stay in Makai and I will personally go down every other month and help out." The demons backed off the stage and back to the crowd. Kagura shivered.  
  
Fog came form the ground. Sniper instructed Yusuke to get Saya out of the room. The fog became thicker and Kagura felt faint. Sniper grabbed her and by the time they were out the room she was unconscious. Koenma led them to a room. Sniper laid Kagura down on the big bed and left out. Yusuke poked him in the side. "Tell me. Do you like her or don't you? I think you do." Sniper blushed a bright red. Koenma took them to his office. "Listen. I don't want to marry her. I want her to fall in love with someone else. Hiei might be the best. Seeing as how they've known each other and might be comfortable around the other. I say we play Match Maker." Sniper shook his head. "I'm out. I'm not messin' with fate. I've tried that before." He went out the office. Sniper went to check on Kagura. She was tossing and turning. She shot up grabbing her arm. Sniper sat on the bed beside her. "What happened?" Kagura showed him her arm, which had a hand mark on it. "It's back."  
  
Thunderfox: Figured might as well post up as much as possible before school starts. Well review if you want more. Ja for now 


	5. The Captive Queen

Kagura grabbed her arm again. "Its back. Why?" Yusuke and Koenma came into the room. Yusuke looked around sensing something. Creeeeeeek. The door inched open and a faint smell filled the room. A slash appeared across Yusuke's cheek. Kagura got up off the bed. A figure appeared before them. It had brownish black hair with glowing green eyes. "Ah. Here we are yet again. Lets just make it easy on the demon." The figure was a male. He walked towards Kagura and grabbed her hand. Yusuke wanted to shoot him so badly. Kagura shook her head and looked towards the fireplace. The fire was a glowing a bright green. "Thanks for the offer.' Kagura said as she backed the guy into the fire. "I kinda like my demons spicy and cooked." Before the demon fell he shouted. "I'll be back with my army. Then we will take Mekai and I will have you and the powers." Kagura scoffed and rolled her eyes. The guy burned and got all nice and toasty. Kagura sighed. "What did they mean when they said the powers?" Yusuke asked. "Although I don't really like talking about it. I have the power to bring the dead back with my blood. He wants that power. He had the chance a few years ago to "take me" and he didn't. I don't know what the hell makes him think he's gonna get another chance unless by force and he ain't strong at all." Yusuke shook his head "You cuss? Hard to believe."  
  
Everyone agreed that Kagura would stay at the palace with Koenma. Sniper would stay with Yusuke. Daneillea and Saya would stay somewhere close to Kurama. Hiei would be on his own. "When am I allowed to see the humans and their world?' Kagura asked Koenma. He shrugged and said, "Depends on the enemy." Kagura went to her room. She lies on her back. The window was open and it overlooked the portal that everyone was leaving through. She sighed and fell asleep. *She woke up in a black room. Her mother was leaning against someone. He held her close to him and soothed her. A crying came from the corner and the he picked her up. "My little girl. Kagura." Then room faded into a light green color. Hiei was limping up towards a tree. He collapsed and she picked him up and carried him to the nearest lake. She put the wounded parts of him in the water and watched him heal. The room faded into a light blue and a person who she could tell was a male was holding her. They were in Mekai and the cities were in ruins. She leaned against him and he held out his hand to her. She took it and he led her away. It was darker and she heard herself crying. The person form before was coming towards her. He latched his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. The room was pink now and she realized that she was holding something small. She looked down and a pair of green eyes met hers. The eyes began to fill with tears. She held the eyes against her shoulder. The same person from the blue room was sitting next to her and had his arm around her shoulder. Then it all faded* 'damn her. I keep her thoughts. That wasn't the agreement.' Kagura thought as she sifted under the cover and went to sleep.  
  
When Kagura woke up it was daylight. She sat up and looked around the room was a dark shade of red. She heard the door click. Sniper came in and sat beside her. He put hand on her forehead. She looked at him confused. "You've had a fever. I'm just making sure it came down. You still feel a little hot but not as bad as before." Kagura smiled at him. "Whose room?" She said looking around for the third time. She saw several trophies for what she couldn't tell. "Mine. Those "he pointed to the trophies. "are for "Best performance and "Best Kept." Kagura looked at him. "How did I get here? I mean I was just asleep and the window was open." "That's what gave you the fever and if I hadn't got you a cold would have been the case. That might have been a bit harder to explain to my sister and mom." "Hagari! It's Kari. Mom says to let me in. She wants me to ask the lady if she's alright." Sniper let the six-year old blonde headed girl in. She had light blue eyes. She came and sat on the bed across from Kagura. "She seems okay now. Hagari how'd you get her to wake up."  
  
The six year old looked at her brother. "Is she gonna be my new sister?" Sniper went bright red. "Maybe. It's our little secret. 'Kay? Kari." The she nodded. Sniper was still red as ever. Kari went to the door. "Wait if she's gonna be your wife why haven't ya'll kissed yet?" Kari asked with a fox's curiosity. Kagura got up and walked to where Sniper was standing. She kissed his cheek and smiled to Kari. "There does that count?" Kari nodded. Sniper was as red a human could go. Kagura shook her head. Yusuke came as Kari left. "Is he blushing? What happened? Did I miss something?" "Yes. You missed when Kagura kissed him. On the cheek anyways. It was so adorable." Daneillea cooed. They all sensed a presence." Yes. It's cute and all until someone hurts the other. Or another hurts one and takes all.-"Sniper had his hand out and was shooting the dice off of it. "Thank you!" Kagura rolled her eyes. Yusuke came out from behind the door. Kagura made a tsk, tsk, noise and wagged her finger at him.  
  
Hiei was lurking out side the window. He thought he spotted a gray fox leaping from the window. The gray fox went behind a bush. Hiei decided to follow it. He came to a different area that wasn't connected to the human realm. The cat began to glow a bright red. "See now. I hate it when you give me that look." Hiei leaned closer towards the fox. 'Youko!' Hiei thought about going to get Yusuke. He waited to see whom he was talking to. Hiei moved to another branch closer to the ground. He still couldn't see what Youko was talking to. Youko walked towards a lake, a small fox was inside a glowing circle. Hiei couldn't tell its color but it looked at Youko with disgust. "Come on. Give me a break. Its not like I have anybody to explain to. I stole you from them right from the castle." Hiei noted it was getting dark. The moon came right on to the lake and the fox went under the water. When it came back up it was a girl. She looked like someone he knew. Youko went to the girl and grabbed her arm. She growled and bared fangs. Youko made a face of mock terror. "Look. I don't like you unhappy even if your mother hands over the kingdom. I'll still have you." The girl turned away from him. Hiei recognized the silver hair and the silver eyes with the blue ring. He didn't recognize the blue dress she was wearing. It bared her shoulders and had a blue scarf around it. He wanted to kill Youko at that very moment just for keeping her against her will.  
  
Youko stepped towards the girl and pinned her against the wall. Hiei readied for he Fist of the Mortal Flame. Youko still had a grip on the girl's arm. "Look. I don't think you understand me. I just need you to submit. How hard is it to except the fact that no one will want you because you won't talk. Rika. Look at me when I'm saying something to you." Hiei stared at the girl dumbstruck. 'She was supposed to be sleeping.' Hiei was glancing back at Rika. He went to get Yusuke. He sensed Yusuke in the park so he veered right. When he felt Yusuke's energy close he raised his ki. Kagura was hanging all over Sniper and Yusuke. With a jealous Kayko behind them. +Yusuke! Get your human ass over here now! + Yusuke looked towards the tree where Hiei was and jumped in it. "What Hiei?" "Yusuke. Get everyone to follow you. I found Youko and he's got a captive. Kurama might be able to seal him inside again. The balance of every realm depends on this captive. Hurry!" Yusuke jumped down. Kayko was the first to ask the most obvious question. "What was that about?" Yusuke explained what Hiei told him.  
  
Kurama and Daneillea were the first to agree to go. Kayko said she'd go and Sniper did too. Kagura on the other hand said no. They all left her. 'I've got to stop that demon or else.' She began off into the forest. Hiei had led them to a lake area. "Hiei. If you're planning a vacation. This is so not the spot for some rays." Hiei appeared beside him and shook his head. The moon was now full and still on the lake. Youko was now soaking his feet in the water. Rika was still in her regular form. She got up and went into the water. The water rose around her and when it cleared she was a silver fox. She lie down and closed her eyes. Youko moved to her side and put a collar around her neck. The color was gold and it had many amethysts on it. Rika tried to shake it off he neck it didn't come off. Youko chuckled and put the fox in his lap. She began to growl and Youko clamped his hand over her muzzle. He stroked the fox and the clouds started across the lake. "It could always be like this minus the growling. Rika consider it you'll still be queen and have someone who cares about you." Youko began stroking the fox again and she was asleep and didn't growl. The clouds cleared and Youko went into the water still holding the fox. The water came around the fox and she turned human looking again. Hiei again readied for an attack with the dragon. Yuoko sat down with the girl in his arms. He began rubbing his hands along the length of her arms. That was the breaking point for Hiei. "Dragon of the darkness flame." It went straight for Youko and Rika.  
  
Thunderfox: I thank all who have review so far. Due to school starting back and moving issues I may not be able to update as often. Just a warning. JA! 


End file.
